A Marriage of Convienance
by Scififan33
Summary: Hermione's life comes crashing down around her in one moment. Unable to cope and carrying new life within she runs to a land she had read about in the library. Can she find peace knowing that back home a war still rages? And will she be allowed to stay?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto._

_Mentions of past rape. _

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat on the couch and stared at her packed bag of meagre possessions. This wasn't how she had imagined life would go; she should be skiing in the Alps with her parents right now, not packing up what was left of their lives. But thanks to a drunk driving she would never do anything with her parents again. She had taken a taxi home from the station when no one had appeared to pick her up, assuming they had been held up at work only to find two police officers waiting for her on the doorstep. Her whole life had changed in that moment.

Only one person from school knew what had happened. She had called Harry immediately and something in her voice had made his foul aunt actually give him the phone. Half an hour later he had shown up on the Knight Bus asking what he could do to help. So while she had been dealing with distant relatives and funeral arrangements he had snuck into Gringotts to act as her go-between with the Goblins. With Fudge still in office and Voldemort on the move neither of them trusted the Ministry so getting her emancipated was being left to the Goblins with Harry funding it for now out of his trust fund. Once she had access to her parents' accounts she had transferred the necessary money back to him at Gringotts.

So here she was, a few months shy of sixteen and a new orphan, still dressed in funeral black and waiting for her taxi. She was getting out of England while she could and Harry had agreed, if it wasn't for the fact that the war would follow him he would have been coming too. It felt sort of cowardly to do this but how could she fight in her condition? She was an emotional mess and yes, part of that was hormones which was just another reason to get out. How could she raise her baby in a war? She closed her eyes as she fought tears; she had never even gotten to tell her parents they were to be grandparents. Though if that bastard ever found out she knew he would take her baby away and raise it to be a Death Eater. She shuddered and forced the memories away, she would raise her child right, to be like Harry and not his or her father.

Hearing the taxi arrive she grabbed her bag and left her childhood home for the last time. The new owners would be moving in next week and she hoped they weren't bothered by any wizards looking for her. Thankfully the driver noticed her mood and stayed quiet for the trip to Heathrow so she tipped him a bit extra before heading inside the massive building. She walked towards the check-in only to freeze in shock as she spotted three familiar figures. Waiting for her was Harry, Ginny and Luna all dressed as muggles and looking totally casual. "Hermione!" Ginny threw herself at the older girl and Hermione caught her in a hug. "We can't stay long, Mum thinks I'm at Luna's but we had to say goodbye."

"I…Ginny….how…Harry?" She stammered and he laughed, moving in to hug her tightly.

"Sorry but you know Luna, she just knows things and they wanted so badly to come and say goodbye." He shrugged and she could tell he wasn't sleeping well but she didn't blame him since she had the same problem. "Here are your papers." He handed over the folder. "Everything's sorted with the Goblins and filed at the Ministry so there's no way to overturn it, not that it'll matter once you're out of the country. I'll let you know about Sirius' will when it's read since he made it after escaping. The goblins hinted that he mentioned you and that I might be his heir. So I did something that might make you mad. Apparently I can inherit from Sirius because my Grandmum was a Black and I'm male, the other option is Malfoy. But once that's done it will change to follow the Potter family inheritance rules and the only one we have is to be magical. So….I sort of wrote a will naming you my heir if I die without my own children. This way Malfoy can't inherit Sirius' stuff. And hey, it'll keep them trying to bump me off just so he can inherit since it will no longer go to him."

"Harry…you're crazy."

"Yeah well, got to make sure my godchild is well provided for no matter what." His hand ghosted over her stomach. "Stay safe and send word once you're settled. Once this mess is done with I might just join you with these two." He glanced over at the two girls and Hermione looked at them, seeing it in their eyes. One of those girls would get her heart broken one day from the looks they both gave Harry and she honestly didn't know which would be the better match for him. "I love you little sister." Harry whispered, kissing her cheek before stepping back to let the two girls say their goodbyes. They watched as she checked in and disappeared behind the security barriers before Harry escorted them outside and summoned the Knight Bus. He saw them safely to the Rookery before slipping back home under his cloak to avoid his guard, he'd gotten rather good at it since the start of summer.

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped outside the airport and breathed deeply, glad to be out of there and back on solid ground. She'd never been to Japan before; their family vacations had always been in Europe. But people were people and the bustling crowds felt familiar in a way despite the differences. She got a taxi and sat back to watch the scenery as it passed by, going from city to country until the taxi finally stopped. She paid the driver well for going so far and shouldered her bag; magic came in handy for shrinking things to fit into one bag. Once the taxi was gone she turned to stare at the ancient temple and sighed once she saw exactly how many stairs she was going to have to climb. It was a good thing her pregnancy was not far enough advanced to show or else this would be very hard to do. As it was it took over half an hour to reach the top and she slumped down on a stone to catch her breath. And she had thought the stairs at Hogwarts were bad, there were pure torture!<p>

She started at the sound of a voice and blinked wearily at the approaching man who paused to study her before smiling gently. "Welcome traveller, please rest as long as you need."

"Thank you sir." She bowed slightly as best she could while sitting.

"Just rest young one, then you can tell me what brings you and your little one here." At his words a hand protectively went to cover her womb and he smiled kindly. For the first time in a long time Hermione felt safe.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Hermione stood in front of the portal before glancing back at the Monks. They had been very kind to her over the last few days while she rested from the long trip. But now it was time to begin the next leg. They had even been kind enough to impart what they knew of the Elemental Countries to her. Thanks to their more up to date information she had decided she would remain within Fire Country as the portal came out in a temple there. She knew now where several towns where located within the country so she had a few options on where to try and live. The monks had even given her papers that would pass inspection in her new home. She pressed a hand to her womb and smiled, soon they would be safe. With a small wave and a deep breath she stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>Harry looked out the window and smiled slightly. He knew Hermione was now out of reach of the bastard that had dared to hurt her. He would never touch her unborn child. He wasn't sure who it was, Hermione hadn't been able to bring herself to say that much but he would make sure no Death Eaters escaped justice this time around. He would keep his niece or nephew safe. School this year was going to be rather trying though. Ron would go ballistic if he ever found out they knew Hermione was leaving and didn't tell him. It wasn't that he wasn't their friend or something but they knew his temper and his big mouth. Secrets simply weren't safe with the redhead. No one knew exactly where she was which meant no one could tell, the Headmaster wouldn't like it but tough. So much could have been different if the man had simply talked to him, he would not lose Hermione like he had Sirius.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she settled into her hotel room. After two days of walking it was going to be wonderful to sleep in a proper bed and take a shower. There was only so much cleaning charms could do after all. After a lot of thought she had ended up in Konoha, despite its high ninja population. After all, the village had to be relatively safe with so many able to defend it. She had been given a visitors pass for a month, after that she didn't know what she would do but it gave her time to think and get used to such a different culture. Thankfully she had noticed shinobi and civilian woman wearing pants, a nice change from the backwards Wizarding World that expected its women to wear skirts under their robes. She had missed the greater freedom pants offered, especially all those times she had ended up running for her life. They might have even slowed Him down a little, enough that Harry would have found her before and not after. She took a shaky breath and pushed those memories aside, she would not dwell on what had happened that day.<p>

She pressed a hand to her stomach and stood to look out the window at the mountain that reminded her of Mt Rushmore in America. She knew she should go to the village hospital and ask to be examined but she was scared they would find evidence and know what had happened to her. But she had to know her baby was alright. So that was how she found herself outside the hospital after having to ask directions. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was hoping to see a doctor please."

"Are you injured?"

"I was…I…" She closed her eyes, she couldn't do this.

"Come this way dear." Another voice called from right beside her and she opened her eyes to find an older woman dressed in what appeared to be the local medical uniform. She hesitantly followed her into a room and sat on the bed when told to. She didn't have to say a word as basic reading were taken but then knowing eyes settled on her and she couldn't help letting her hand slip down protectively. "How long?"

"Two months." She answered shakily.

"Have you had any medical aide in that time?" She shook her head and the doctor sighed put pulled a screen across and offered her a gown. She quickly put it on and lay down. "Alright, I am not going to tough you, just have a look for now." The doctor assured her even as she bent down to see. There was the slightest bit of still healing damage and what looked like some scar tissue but overall she looked alright thankfully. She had guessed right away why the girl was there, she had been a doctor too long to not know the signs. Even in Konoha rape wasn't unheard of though it was severely punished. "I will need to take some blood and do a scan, is that alright?" She asked gently, seeing the girls nervousness but smiled when she nodded. She quickly did her work and then smiled. "Your baby is doing well as are you. I do have to ask, there are options if you wish."

"I'm keeping my baby."

"Very well. You will need to have regular check-ups which we can schedule today."

"I only have permission to stay for a month."

"You're not from Konoha dear?"

"No. I just…had to get away."

"Of course. I will speak with the head doctor if you like and we can see about getting you permission to stay until after the child is born?"

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if…."

"You would manage, childbirth is natural after all. But it is always better to be in a safe place with trained help." She hesitated. "If you aren't from Konoha then the father…."

"Isn't either."

The doctor nodded, relieved she did not have to report that a fellow citizen had done this to the poor girl. "Okay, now I just need some details please for your file." She wrote down what she was told and sighed, the poor girl, not even sixteen yet and orphaned with a child of her own on the way. "I will see you in three weeks then. Remember to rest when you need to but try to remain active and eat well."

"Thank you." With that Hermione left as quickly as she could.

Kakashi quickly moved out of the way of the young civilian woman as she fled the hospital, he didn't blame her for wanting to get away from the place since he hated hospitals. Unfortunately though he had to be here for now, apparently it wasn't healthy to do your own stitches and then not get them checked once safe in the village.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_I have gotten some comments on Hermione's age. I did not realise she was so much older when I started this and if she was born September and is so much older than Harry shouldn't she have started Hogwarts a year before? So I have her being born September first the same year as Harry, making her a month and a bit younger than him._

_In my account Kirallie I have received some rather rude messages from 'Supergirlrules' as well as 2 reviews that had swearing at me and things like that. And like the coward that sort of person is he/she has disabled private messaging once they have sent the horrible messages to me. I mean the person told me to die. How pathetic can you get wasting time reading a story whose warnings are clear and then sending messages like that? If you can't be polite then keep your opinion to yourself. All my slash stories on both accounts are clearly marked so if you don't like then don't read. Sorry for the rant. _

**Chapter 3**

Hermione felt a pang of loneliness as she sat alone at her table to eat, seeing the people around sitting with friends and family. Right then she missed her parents more than ever and found herself fighting tears.

"Are you alright?" The voice so close had her jumping but at least she managed not to draw her wand.

Yoshino looked down at the young woman in concern. She was obviously new to Konoha and she looked so lost and alone. She couldn't sense a developed chakra system so the girl was either a civilian or very good at hiding.

"I'm fine ma'am."

"Come, sit with us. It is always better to have company and make new friends. Do you like children?" Yoshino asked and then saw the aborted protective move. "I see. Well you will soon need the experience." She quickly ushered the girl to their own table where her husband and young son awaited. "This is my husband Nara Shikaku, our son Shikamaru and I am Nara Yoshino." She plopped the four year old into the girls arms, watching as she quickly held him to her safely.

"Granger Hermione." The girl responded to their greeting, such an odd name.

"Welcome to Konoha Granger-san." Shikaku greeted and she smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." Shikamaru reached up with chubby fingers to pull at her braid and she let him play with it.

"When is your little one due?" Yoshino asked as she watched Shikamaru play with Hermione.

"Just under seven months. Hopefully I'll be settled somewhere by then."

"The last thing you want is to go into labour on the road; I've heard so many horror stories about that happening. I made sure I stopped active duty by my fourth month and then stayed around the village for the remainder."

"That would be nice but I only have a month's pass. The doctor I saw yesterday said she is going to try and get it extended until at least the baby is born which is nice of her."

"Do you have a trade or skill that would be useful to the village? That would increase your chances." Shikaku told her even as he lazily reached for some food.

"No sir. I…I was still in school until." She closed her eyes and Yoshino put a hand over her arm.

"Until what dear?" She asked gently, seeing Hermione hug Shikamaru tightly.

"There was a fight, I got cornered and he….I had to leave after that. I won't let him get my baby." Hermione choked out, why was she telling her this? It was one thing to tell the healer….doctor. But this woman and her family were strangers, so why did she feel safe with them?

Yoshino felt sick on Hermione's behalf, the poor girl. So young to be a single mother, at least for a civilian. Her heart when out to her and she knew that her chances for survival and a safe delivery would be very slim on the road. But without someone sponsoring her to stay it wouldn't happen and Yoshino wasn't willing to risk it without knowing her a lot better. The doctors' plea on her behalf may help her but she doubted it would be enough. The only other chance she had was marriage to a citizen but would she ever trust a man enough to marry? She changed the subject to tips on baby care for the rest of the meal and once it was done they insisted on paying for her part. After getting the name of the hotel she was staying in they parted. "What do you think of her?"

"She is keeping a lot of secrets but she seems like a nice girl, this father could be troublesome though."

"Her school was attacked, shinobi?"

"Maybe, could be hired Samurai, thugs or just disgruntled locals." Shikaku pointed out and she nodded. "If the father is shinobi she could be in danger as soon as she leaves."

"Poor girl."

* * *

><p>Kakashi paused and tilted his head curiously, something was out of place. Technically he was off duty but he found it easier to relax if he occasionally ran his own patrol of the town at night. But tonight something was off so he turned and leapt from roof to roof as he followed the feeling. It led him to one of the mid-priced hotels and he finally traced it to one of the rooms. He perched on the windowsill and glanced inside. At first nothing seemed out of place but then he felt it and saw the furniture beginning to float. What the hell was a 'witch' doing in Konoha? He saw the figure on the bed thrashing in their sleep and realised she was leaking magic due to a nightmare. He tapped on the window, trying to wake her without entering. He knew better than to get too close, he'd seen what magic could do and didn't want to end up on the wrong end of it. Eventually he pushed the window up and then shoved a large decorative vase over, letting it smash on the floor. It worked, the girl jerked awake and Kakashi found himself facing a wand for the first time ever. Last time he had run into her kind he had been a simple observer, nothing more. He held his hands up, looking as harmless as possible as the girl shook off the dream. He recognised her as the person he had nearly walked into at the hospital several days before.<p>

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded, wand aimed on the intruder. It was an effort to keep her hand from shaking, unable to push the memories of what had happened away fully.

"Hatake Kakashi. Apologies for startling you but your magic was getting out of control." The silver haired man answered, staying utterly still.

Hermione was shocked, he knew. "You know?"

"Yes. I have been to your world before. So why is a witch in Konoha?"

Hermione stared at the ninja before slowly lowering her wand. "Running." She admitted softly.

Kakashi frowned under his mask, running from what? If it was the law then they should send her right back there but maybe it was something more personal. But he should tell the Hokage they had a possible threat in the village? "From what?"

"None of your business."

"It is or I go straight to the Hokage and tell him there's a threat in the village." He countered and she looked away. "Well?"

"From a war. I have two friends who lost their parents to the last ones, I won't let my baby grow up an orphan too." She finally answered defiantly and Kakashi stretched out his senses, finally picking up the fluctuation in her chakra and the presence of a new life. So now what should he do?

_TBC….._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

A pregnant witch on the run from war, it couldn't be easy, could it? Keeping his body relaxed and unthreatening he slipped into the room and shut the window to keep them from being overheard. She tensed at his movement so he leant against the wall. "Just keeping the curious away witch-san."

"Granger."

"Granger-san then. I wasn't aware your people were at war?"

"I suppose civil war would be more accurate." She sighed and then motioned him towards one of the chairs before rising from the bed. Kakashi watched as she grabbed a robe to put on over her interesting sleepwear even as he took the offered seat. Baggy pants and an oversized t-shirt wasn't the normal for a civilian woman but then she wasn't a local. He noticed the leather on her arm before the robe covered it and assumed it was a holster for her wand even as the slender stick vanished from his sight. She walked over and sat in the other chair, tucking her feet under herself. "When were you in the wizarding world?"

"Six years ago."

"So before my first year at Hogwarts. That explains it; things didn't start building up till then after ten years of peace. The first war ended when I was just over a year old and the second is only just 'officially' starting now. For several reasons I would have been a rather tempting target so I left with only three friends knowing and none of them know exactly where I was going. The odds of someone tracking be done are very remote, almost non-existent. The goblins probably could, especially with Harry making me his heir but that's it."

"You plan to remain here?" He asked in surprise, there were very large differences between her world and theirs.

"Yes. Going back would endanger my child and I will not let his or her father ever get near my baby. I know I can't stay in Konoha forever but I should be able to find somewhere to live eventually."

"There are some civilian villages within Fire Country where you should be safe."

"So what are you going to do?"

Kakashi stared at her. He didn't even know if the Sandaime was aware of her people, it had been Minato-sensei that had sent him on that mission after all. She was running to keep her baby safe and he could understand that, if he told then could it place her in danger? There were those even in the village who would see her for her powers alone and to get their hands on her baby…it all came down to were she and her baby a threat to the village? "I don't know yet." She just nodded and he stood. "You should sleep. Good evening Granger-san." He left via the window, careful not to be detected by any patrols, that was the last thing either of them needed.

* * *

><p>"Granger-san." A voice called, distracting her from her browsing in the market. She turned and smiled at the approaching woman. It had been a week since they had met and she had honestly thought she wouldn't see her again before her time in the village was up. Hermione smiled at her and took the fruit and her change from the stall owner.<p>

"Good morning Nara-san." She returned the older woman's greeting.

"Enjoying the market?"

"Very much, I seem to be craving fresh fruits lately."

That made Yoshino laugh. "Better get used to cravings, they will only get stranger."

"So I've heard." They wandered the market just casually chatting about things. Yoshino eventually walked her back to the hotel and they said their farewells after arranging for Hermione to visit the Nara compound in a few days.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay on the bed with her top up and her skirt lowered to give easy access for the exam. She kept her eyes closed as gentle hands probed her womb with green chakra. Finally the hand was removed and she moved her clothes back into place. "The baby is growing well and all of your injuries have healed, better than I expected actually." Magical people always healed that bit faster than non-magicals thankfully. She sat up and stretched slightly. "Any trouble with morning sickness?"<p>

"Just certain smells. And I am really craving fresh fruit and sweets."

That got a laugh. "Perfectly normal dear. Now I want you to remain as active as possible as long as it is comfortable. The last thing you need is to let all that wonderful fruit go to your waistline. We want to keep this pregnancy as uncomplicated as possible to help you have an easy birth, especially with your age and size." Hermione nodded, she may not be short but she had always been slender and she knew that may make carrying the child hard the bigger it got. "I will see you next week unless you feel anything to be wrong. If that happens you are to come back immediately, understand?"

"Of course. Thank you." She slipped out of the room and down the hall towards the entrance only to spot a familiar lanky form waiting nearby. "Good morning Hatake-san."

"Granger-san, I had hoped to find you here. This is for you." He handed her some paper and she glanced at it. "A list of nearby villages that are considered a safe place to live."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you very much, this will be a big help."

"You're welcome." He hesitated, outside of his team and the Hokage he didn't really talk to anyone and even with them he never knew what to saw other than giving orders or reporting. "You are well?" he asked and she smiled sadly.

"Physically healed with a healthy baby." She answered and he nodded awkwardly, not sure what else to say. Hermione sense this, Harry could be the same thanks to his so-called family, so she did what she would do with him though far more carefully as Hatake was a trained killer. Kakashi stared in shock as she walked away before his hand touched his masked cheek, had she….?

* * *

><p>Yoshino smiled as she watched Hermione with Shikamaru, the girl was going to be a good mother soon. She had been surprised by the list of villages, more so when Hermione had told her who had given it to her. How had she met the last Hatake? While the names of ANBU members were not publicly known it was assumed that was where he spent most of his time these days. Going over the list she marked the villages that she knew would be good for Hermione and her baby to live in. the ones closest to Konoha and the Capital were the best as they were more protected and tended have good trade and education. Plus it meant they could visit rather easily. She had made a decision that when it came time for Hermione to leave she would help her hire a genin team to act as an escort until she reached whichever village she chose. That way she would know Hermione would be safe on the road.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi lay on his bed in his apartment with his arms crossed beneath his head as he stared up at his ceiling. He should be sleeping, he had a mission in the morning and yet he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was locked on a certain brown haired witch sleeping in a hotel half way across the village. Why had he sought her out after that night? Did he feel bad over what she had gone through? Rape happened every day, it was a fact of shinobi life even if Konoha-nin were strongly discouraged from doing so. He'd seen the aftermath in his fellows several times. It was often used to try and break captured ninja and while many recovered some never did. Hermione was a strong woman to be putting her life back together without the training shinobi received. He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes. He had to sleep and forget her, soon she would be gone from Konoha and that would be it.<p>

_TBC….._


End file.
